Solis Pulsus Kansei
"..Oh? So now you've decided to show up of all times and places?" Solis's comment on Vastaria's arrival on the Dusken Star. Appearance Solis expresses the Heeeeey face. He dons yellow-white long sleeved shirt, with white jogging pants, having a dragon head pin on his left dib. He dons the purple valk with golden horns protruding out of it's head, and covering his cheeks slightly, with goat skulls acting as his shoulderpads. He also dons a slimy cape. Personality Solis is technically a comedic and laidback person. Though at times he may be utterly cryptic and confusing. Backstory Back then, Solis wasn't as much different as he is now- but only by appearance. The way he was born can be fairly upsettling- but it can't be as unsettling as the way his more-spooky brother, Odium, was born. Solis was born off of a dying star- when it dissolved into a planetary nebula and formed an odd mix between a neutron star and a black hole, it was more of an egg- an egg where Solis was born inside of. The instant another planetary nebula boomed around the egg, it hatched, revealing Solis's body.. Two artifacts, with a robe hanging onto them, would search the exact universe Solis was born in, in order to be used by him. Together with Caligo, they've went and left universes, going off of strolls, making smaller universes of their own.. Until Caligo went silent. He's been busy with one world he was manufacturing, but Solis did help him in the first steps. As they were done, they would somewhat part their ways. Though not entirely- Solis had his interest piqued by this universe- Devil Beater X. This universe's name in Sol's personal language was Akuhaaze. And by the exact moment, Caligo also asked Sol to take Glacies with him- because that's where Glacies will be living inside for the moment. Moveset Upgrades Dialog Before Battle: ??? :"..Oh? So now you've decided to show up of all times and places you could've gone to?" Vastaria: "Don't take me for a foolish young, Solis. I'm not stopping now until I get to the bottom of all this.. Caligo's been acting too odd lately, ever since YOU came.." Solis Pulsus Kansei: "Hahaha, quite a tenacious lad we've got here! Now, if you don't go back to your house and bond with your dad.. I'd say we've.. Quite the issue here, now don't we?" Vastaria: "I've sworn an oath to my father! Your mere tricks won't play so well this time, SOLARIS!" Solis Pulsus Kansei: "Ah, please do put up a good show! Let's see which aces you have up your sleeve..~" Vastaria: "En garde, time travellers!" After Battle: Solis Pulsus Kansei: "..You win, hehe." Vastaria: "Now.. Tell me. What's happening? What's Caligo and his PROJECTS been doing in the void?" Solis Pulsus Kansei: "That? I have no idea, unfortunately. Though I know someone that can get to the void without a problem! Though if it was safe to assume.. It'd be their master that's been doing all this, and it's only a matter of time when things will go back to their rightful place- Don't you think?" Vastaria: "..Fine, but atleast tell me where this person is." Solis Pulsus Kansei: "Better if I lead the way! Now then, come, Vast! Their realm's quite distant, so it'll take some time before we get there.." DIALOGUE: Solis Pulsus Kansei has now been added to your character roster. Boss Moves Active * Throw several orbs of light in random directions that immediately combust, dealing medium damage from the explosion and low damage for the lasers that scatter out. * Several beams of darkness will emerge from the ground, dealing medium damage and knocking the players hit to the sky, with 1/2 chance of slowing or freezing. * Teleport to the nearest player alive and cast a beam of light to shower on them. Deals medium damage. * Teleport to the furthest player alive and knock them back drastically. Deals low damage. * Cast small spectral fields that trap the players that get close enough to the barriers of the fields. * Eminate an aura so bright it deals low damage and a 1/2 chance to burn enemies close enough to you. * The Solsphere will circle around Solis, before giving him an immense damage buff and decent armor. * The Lunecrest will rise above Solis's head, giving him a speed buff and lets him walk on the ceiling for 15 seconds. Thresholds * Cause a solar eclipse, and the area will darken as light orbs start spawning everywhere, decreasing everyone's armor and speed for a bit. The light orbs will remain even if the move is done. (ONLY ACTIVATES AT 1/4 HEALTH LEFT) * Using up all the light orbs that spawned, they will all circle around you, forming a solar field. Soon enough, giant solar beams will rapidly blast out of the field, soaring up to the sky and crashing down on random locations on the area, making big explosions and dealing medium damage per explosion- and high damage at the lasers themselves. (ONLY ACTIVATES AT 1/10 HEALTH LEFT) Preemptive Attacks * Throws a large orb above himself that grants him 40 armor for five minutes. * Throws a crescent that homes for the nearest enemy, lowering their armor by 30 for 2 minutes and 30 seconds. Counters * When a single damage output is greater than 4,000 (i.e Monolith's F or Enzyme's multi-dmg stacked moves), a beam of light will shoot up from around him, and fall down to the furthest enemy, dealing low splash damage and medium damage on laser impact. * When a single damage output is greater than 5,000 (i.e Monolith's F or Enzyme's multi-dmg stacked moves), he will instead absorb that damage and recover by twice of that damage. * When a single damage output is greater than 10,000, he will summon beams of light and darkness that swallow the responsible player for dealing great damage, instantly killing them. * When rapidly damaged (i.e Dark's/Rufu's LMB), his lunar moves will gain a weak DoT effect on hit and he will be slowed down for 1 minute. NOTE: The higher damage you deal in one projectile/attack, the more single damage output counters will proc. i.e 11k damage = 3k damage counter + 5k damage counter + 10k damage counter will activate. The rapid damage counter may proc aswell from a different source. Boss Health Solis will have 120k health on 1-player servers, and per other players joining, he'll gain 19k more health. At max servers, he'll have 405k health. Trivia * Solis has a dragon form. * Solis looks male, but he doesn't have human genitalia. * Solis has a knack for making riddles and confusing people. * He's a friend of Ultima Caligo and Primis Lumen, though he isn't exactly on good terms with Vastaria due to lore. * Solis tends to be cryptic, and often quite threatening when it fits the mood.. Though on casual moods, he's quite the joker. * His appearance can be seen from AlternateGold12341's avatar. Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Beater